GrimxYoru Trilogy p2 High Noon: Karakura Skies
by trixipixie
Summary: Grimmjow had been looking for round two with Yoruichi since their encounter in the subways now an aerial mêlée gives him a chance. LEMONS. EXPLICIT.SMUTTY. LEMONS sequel to 4AM Karakura Subway. Reluctance sexual situations


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH**

**Lemons. Explicit. Smutty. Lemons**

This story was inspired by a couple of reviews on **4 AM Karakura Subway**

Grimmjow had been looking for round two with Yoruichi since their encounter in the subways now an aerial mêlée gives him a chance

* * *

**High Noon: Karakura Skies**

.

_5:49 am Urahara Shoten_

"It's not like I asked for it!" she shouted defensively. "At first..." she mumbled turning away from his accusing gaze.

"Did you like it, though?" He repeated, his charming smile had faded to a blank, dull gaze while his mind tried to process what she had just told him.

It was always hard to lie to him, ever since they were children. Even when it came to something that may hurt his feelings she had told the truth, plus she was terrible at it.

"It wasn't bad." her mind groped for the words.

"Did you like it?" His voice gruff, severe now. His grey eyes cold, sending a shiver through her.

She clinched her teeth. Her face contorting as she tried to think of a way out of the conversation. She thought of running, just leaving for a few months (or years) until he forgot about it. She swallowed hard, knowing that wouldn't work.

"Yes." her word caught in her throat at the admission. "I'm sorry." she grabbed his hand placing it to her chest, one of his favorite spots on her body. He pulled away slowly staring past her.

He was never the jealous type, if he was he hadn't shown it until now. They each had their various affairs, Yoruichi had one caveat, no sexual contact with Kuukaku. Kisuke didn't have one . Yoruichi was free to be with whom she pleased. Yoruichi didn't know if it was because he just didn't care or due to Kisuke's complete confidence in his sexual prowess.

Kisuke didn't speak for several weeks, sleeping in the guest room.

She didn't dare leave at that point for fear he may think she was with someone else, heaven forbid even Grimmjow himself.

It had been hard the next morning and especially after, when she had to get things back to normal with Kisuke. He would follow her around when she left the shop. He was a part of her stealth squad but she was the captain and could always spot him, but pretended she didn't.

He in turn pretended it didn't bother him now, her little forbidden tryst with the enemy.

They had finally gotten back to a good place.

**O**

The shinigami were in a line acting as a barrier to all of Karakura-cho.

Aizen had pulled out the stops he had sent some of his best Arrancar to fight the shinigami present, to plant the seeds of despair. Showing them, they had no way to win against his forces.

Karakura's best were present Ichigo, Rukia, Renji , Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kisuke and Yoruichi. The Vizards were not there but were nearby if they were needed.

"Why are you bastards here?" Ichigo shouted, taking a defensive stance Zangetsu drawn.

"To kick your ass, you orange haired freak!" Yammy replied pounding his fist.

"Yammy, please" Ulquiorra monotone voice, like a chain on the bulldog Yammy, stepping in front of him. "We've come to do as Aizen commands." Ulquiorra continued.

"Yeah and what's that!" Ichigo shouted ready to strike.

"To rain down despair on all who oppose him."

Grimmjow was already thoroughly bored with the banter between Ichigo and Ulquiorra and any other time he would have slashed and attacked Ichigo the minute they came thru the Garganta, but today he had other things on his mind.

He had felt Yoruichi and that's whom he desperately wanted. His anxious face relaxed into a sensual stare.

He paced beside Halibel looking at Yoruichi who was watching Yammy and Ulquiorra. He couldn't hold his excitement any longer.

"Hey sexy!" He shouted across the divide of sky. Grimmjow smirked winking at Yoruichi, pulling up on his hakama accentuating for the briefest of moments the outline of his erect cock.

All talking stopped, as everyone looked at Grimmjow then to the focus of his greeting.

Yoruichi blushed. She had felt an unwelcome lurch of excitement upon seeing Grimmjow present, and now as shinigami and Arrancar gazes alike came to rest on her, she was a bit embarrassed.

Besides her, only Kisuke knew about the subway incident. But had Grimmjow told his fellow Arrancar?

"What?" she said apologetically shrugging to the staring shinigami.

Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at the "cat" calling Grimmjow. Then he turned back seeing Yoruichi red- faced.

Kisuke was struggling to hold his temper. His light and charming air, crumbling around him as rage and hatred filled his eyes, his glowering stare locked on Grimmjow.

.

The fight had ended fairly quickly. The power of the captain's and Ichigo's Bankai more than enough to send the small band of Arrancar running back to Garganta though special thanks would have had to be paid to Kisuke Urahara, who fought like a man possessed. Taking down Halibel, who didn't know what hit her, immobilizing Yammy and going one on one with Grimmjow; before they all retreated to Hueco Mundo..

**.**

Grimmjow had tried every way he could to get to Yoruichi that day, if it wasn't Kurosaki wanting a piece of him then the beach bum in the green stripped hat….. He rubbed his ribs. The beach boy had blocked all access to her. She must have told him about their meeting because he was pissed, to say the least. Grimmjow chuckled.

His body was still bruised and sore now, some several days later.

Grimmjow had done all he could during that fight to get close to her. If he could just get close he could

.

He pursed his lip slightly trying not to smile, but it was no containing his excitement. His love of fighting could easily explain it away. He was actually giddy. His flawless plan would be put into action today.

Yammy loved to fight too. Grimmjow's had told him it was time for them to blow off some steam; Yammy was for it, with Wonderweiss along for the ride.

Grimmjow rolled the cherry red collar in his pocket. He had been to Szayel months before and had him make a little something for his feline friend. He had tried several dozen times to make use of it. But he had never found her off her game the way she was in the subway.

She wouldn't get away this time, though. She wouldn't run away from a fight, that's how he would get her.

"You're not gonna stop me from fighting the way Ulquiorra always does, are you?" Yammy asked like a pouting child.

"Not at all...I have one rule, leave the female shinigami to me."

"Which one, the little runt, the busty blonde or the chick that runs around with that beach bum."

"Her, leave her to me."

"I don't know. She's one of the main ones I wanna kill, but if you leave me the others I guess you can have her, besides I got a score to settle with that cheating guy in the hat and all his damn magic tricks."

o

The weather had been exceedingly beautiful over that last few weeks and the employees of Urahara Shoten plus their feline mascot had decided to play hooky.

Ururu had on a bright yellow visor and a pink two piece. Jinta had just stripped down to his shorts. Tessai sat under a huge beach umbrella with a towel around his neck crossed legged, watching to make sure the children were safe.

Renji had on a floral print pair of board shorts. His hair was pulled back into a braid that hung down his back. He was standing as far away from Jinta as he could, though the little boy kept inching closer to him while Renji flirted with the many beautiful girls on the beach.

Yoruichi turned under the shade of another huge bright orange beach umbrella. Kisuke watched from her corner of his eye. He was pretending to watch Jinta and Ururu play in the sand. He had just finished rubbing her down with sunscreen, and had become quite anxious and horny having done so.

He watched, bare-chested only in his short pants, licking his lips slowly as her breasts settled in the white bikini to after she got comfortable. His eyes trailed down the powerful legs, focusing on the junction between them then further down and back up.

His fan covered his mouth his body faced straight ahead but his right hand moved gradually across the blue polka dot towel towards Yoruichi outstretched legs. Reaching for the Shihouin tattoo that adorned her leg.

"Touch me and you'll lose a finger Kisuke." Yoruichi said, her eyes still closed.

He was on punishment for staying out and "drinking" with Kuukaku for five days straight.

So he was now reduced to look but not touch status until Yoruichi saw fit to give him a reprieve.

He could never get away with "cutting her off", though she was a master at it.

She smiled knowing he had moved his hand back to his lap. One of her greatest joys was teasing the man to the point he'd go crazy and just ravish her.

She smiled to herself. He was about at his limit.

Across town the Garganta opened near downtown Karakura. Grimmjow paused a moment, his soon to be concubine was still in the world of the living.

Yammy looked back at Grimmjow like a rabid dog on a lease, repeatedly pounding his fist in his hands.

"Have at it..." Grimmjow said with a smile. "...remember if she somehow makes it here leave her to me."

"Fine. Fine. "Yammy said already powering up a bala and firing it into a building. "They'll come running now."

Grimmjow and Wonderweiss sonido-ed away.

Yoruichi and Kisuke were already to their feet and ready to head downtown before the first bala hit.

They stopped right as they were about to shunpo away with Renji when Wonderweiss appeared in front of them over the beach.

"Oh my, what's this?" Kisuke's memory flashed back to his encounter with Wonderweiss; though he didn't look it, Kisuke knew Wonderweiss was a force to be reckoned with.

Urahara looked at Yoruichi; the beach had been such a nice idea. They were not expecting to be attacked out here.

Tessai, Renji, Jinta and Ururu all stood at the ready.

"Fuckin' Arrancar," Renji snorted running away from the girls he was talking to, have swallowed his soul candy.

"Why just one?" Jinta asked taking his stance next to Renji.

"This isn't good." Urahara said pulling down on his hat, as he and Yoruichi emerged from under the umbrella, her bikini barely able to contain her.

Tessai hurriedly created a barrier around as much as the beach as possible to keep regular humans from getting involved.

Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji took to the air. Ururu and Jinta planted behind the Beach umbrellas Ururu missile launcher trained on the intruder.

"My, my. What a time to visit. You all should have called first." Kisuke mused with a smile, facing off against Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss just smiled at Urahara staring at his hat again, making mewling, incoherent noises lifting his hand slowly towards Urahara.

Another bala went off in downtown Karakura.

"Renji let's go," Yoruichi shouted.

"Right!" Renji said shunpo-ing away

"You can handle this right, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically.

"Of course."

"C-caaanntt llleeaavvee!" Wonderweiss whined agitated, turning his attention to Yoruichi.

"What?" Yoruichi asked puzzled, looking at Kisuke.

In an instant Wonderweiss was barreling towards Yoruichi

"Cccaaannnnttt Leeeaaavve!" Wonderweiss was on Yoruichi, but her shunpo still the fastest around, she shunpoed next to Kisuke.

"What's with him?'

They looked at Wonderweiss who was gazing at strings of Yoruichi's hair in his hands.

"That little..." Yoruichi said grabbing her back of her head. Wonderweiss realizing he had missed his target turned and powered to Yoruichi again.

Wonderweiss was on her like a shadow. As she shunpoed here and there; with Kisuke blocking Wonderweiss just as he grabbed and reached for her.

"What does this little freak want?" she shouted to Kisuke as he tried to block Wonderweiss' assault. Missiles boomed in the background landing on Wonderweiss.

Wonderweiss sat in the clearing smoke of the explosion as if he was listening to something.

"Hhhhaaatttt." he said with an innocent smile abruptly turning his attention to Kisuke.

"Hey there."

Yoruichi turned. Wonderweiss had been herding her right into Grimmjow. She turned to shunpo, but he had her hand and spun her around to face him. Then head-butting her, his thick Arrancar skin too much for her in the sucker punch, knocking her out.

Kisuke's eyes widened in panic as she saw the exchange.

"YORUICHI!" he shouted. "Ururu! Get the one that has Yoruichi!"

"Right!" Ururu fired off all her missiles but it was too late. Grimmjow was gone.

**O**

Grimmjow had it all planned out. It had been planned out for months, he had just never been able to get his hands on her, but now he could take his time.

They were in old hollowed out homes in the mountains. Hundreds of miles from the spot they had disappeared from.

Grimmjow looked down at Yoruichi, still unconscious. She had a slight bump on her forehead.

_Maybe I overdid it,_ he thought. In his excitement, it was hard for him to manage his strength.

But it would be all right; she was alive and he could see her rousing. He rolled over the red collar in his hand wondering should he wait to put it on her, but she was fast and would be super pissed so he slipped it around her neck, latching the collar in place.

Nothing seemed to happen.

He was wondering would it work or if he'd have a fight on his hands when she woke.

_On their last encounter, when he arrived back in Hueco Mundo reeking of sex, he had her scent, her fluid and her hair tangled in his fingers. He had a crazy idea and went to Szayel to see if it could be done._

_It was a mundane request but the type Szayel expected from Grimmjow. Always up for a challenge, Szayel had taken the hair and made it into a collar for the 'cat', as long as she wore it she may want to do as she pleased but her body's actions would belong to Grimmjow._

Grimmjow stroked Yoruichi's cheek, letting his hand trail down her neck, to her full breast. His hand open wide, he palmed her breast, slowly. Feeling their supple firmness, reluctantly stopping he continued his navigation down her body, fingers gliding over her ribs into the curve and then flare of her hips, down her strong powerful thighs tracing his fingers over the tattoo on her thigh. He was leaning over licking the skin there. She tasted of sweat and sand. He loved it.

His thumb just lightly brushing her mound, He could smell the scent of her arousal. He had smelled her the moment he got into the human world. The scent increased as they fought. She was like him, the fighting; the battle turned her on, on some level.

He looked at the collar, it was a shame that little device would dampen that somewhat, her ability to fight not her desire to. But he had ached for her for some time now. He hated to bend the rules but it was necessary, to get what he wanted.

Grimmjow took off his uniform jacket, rubbing his crotch anxiously as she began to wake.

Grimmjow had taken looks in Halibel's room and the old room that Nel had, taking things from there and decorating this small old house that was hidden away in the Akaishi mountains near Shizuoka by an old abandoned shrine.

.

Her vision was blurry, her head pounding in her skull, mimicked the fierce beating of her heart. Yoruichi opened her eyes slowly; things around her blurred colors... shapes came into focus. Green, was it grass? Blues. The sky maybe, but where was she? Her ears were ringing she grabbed her head, a small bump was rising.

Her vision was shaky unfocused fading in and out. She could see lean muscular arms. Strong, firm bare chest that made her want to reach out. Kisuke?

The figure rose above her standing over her now? She heard fiery growling laughter; she looked up seeing a smirk, sharp teeth, sexy but too cruel to be Kisuke's. She cupped her hands over her eyes and tried to refocus.

_Where am I?_ The sun, white, hakama? Her eyes rose along the thin muscular lines of the person standing in front of her. She took note of the tight muscular abs and the …. hole? The Hole!

Yoruichi jerked trying to scramble to her feet.

"Hi, sexy," Grimmjow put his hands on Yoruichi's hips trying to steady her.

"You son of bitch!"

"Oh, don't say you're not happy to see me." He raked his eyes over her. He looked her in the eyes again.

"Yeah, that's why I've avoided you like that plague, you fuckin' stalker." Yoruichi icy glare chilled him momentarily, having felt and evaded him all over Karakura since their ill-fated meeting in the subway.

"I know it's just to look good for you're beach boy. Didn't want him to know you had such a good time with me, did you?"

Yoruichi jaw clinched.

"He's gonna kill you, if I don't do it first."

"You told him?"

"Of course, I told him."

"Guess that's why he was trying to get the little emo brat to blow me up."

Yoruichi pulled back from him still trying to steady herself and take a look at the surroundings.

She looked around the room. It was a small modest room. Only a chair a table and a large bed full of pillows and clean sheets.

They were quite alone a few hundred miles away from Karakura town. Grimmjow knew with Kisuke fighting Wonderweiss he would be occupied for some time and even if he were able to stop or completely defeat the little weirdo he had no way to know where to start to find he and Yoruichi. Maybe, just Maybe Yoruichi's wouldn't want to go back once they had their fill of each other.

The outside grass, weeds and wild flowers taller than Grimmjow surrounding the place. She stumbled just a bit outdoors; he stood calm as if not fearing she would just shunpo away.

They were in the mountains; she could see the ranges barely visible over the thick cover of trees.

The outside of the house was run down, with the faint human reiatsu she could tell they were near some shrine.

Her body couldn't move further out of the door. Like she was being held in place, she felt tightness around her neck.

"Whoa." He said grabbing her waist, before she could touch the collar. As she wobbled on unsure legs stepping back in the room. "You're not going anywhere."

"Get your hands off me." She pulled away spinning, her fist clinched to hit him.

Her body jerked to as tip her fist just a hair from his face.

"Shit!" he exclaimed stepping back. "It does work."

Yoruichi was stiff frozen in place.

"What did you do? Is this some type of kido?"

If it was, it was nothing she had felt before.

"It's all you, " he said walking around her looking over her body his mind racing with thoughts of how he could use this new-found power.

"If you act nice, you can move. If not then I get the most beautiful, pissed off sex toy world."

Yoruichi snarled. Her muscles locked. Grimmjow came up behind her snaking his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"A day at the beach, I couldn't have picked a better day to catch you. You look fucking delicious." He let his hand glide over her flat supple belly as he pressed his growing cock in to her round firm ass, letting his hand sink down over her pubic bone, stroking her.

Yoruichi was desperately trying move to pull away but she was still frozen.

"I told you if you can't act nice, you gonna not gonna enjoy this as much as I will."

Grimmjow continued stroking Yoruichi's body.

"Remember how good it felt that night?" he whispered low in her ear.

Yoruichi closed her eyes tight trying to block out the memory, however her body remembered. Her mound flooding again.

Grimmjow sniffed the air, smiling.

"I knew it. Did you lie to him and tell him it was the worst night of your life or were you even crueler telling him the truth?"

Yoruichi swallowed hard. She had told the truth. And the truth now was that she was turned on beyond belief and she hated herself for it.

Grimmjow still behind her dipped his hand inside her bikini top freeing her breast and squeezing is firmly, smiling as he was able to elicit a moan from Yoruichi's so easily.

Yoruichi was both excited and aggravated that her body was not obeying her.

His hands continued to maul and molest her, she resisted, trying to focus, to will her body to move but her body wanted more of what Grimmjow was doing to her. Slowly her arm lowered her muscles pliable but each instant she made a move to strike him or leave they would lock up and stiffen, paralyzed; while Grimmjow had his way with her.

He kissed and stroked her patiently, taking his time while she fought with herself.

He knelt above her seeing her muscles twitch as she tried to fight through the power of the collar.

He opened her legs, having carried her to the bed while she shouted obscenities at him, her body immobile, rubbing his thumb over her soaked bikini.

"Stop it." Yoruichi was both excited and aggravated. She felt screams of frustration and anger building but dying before they passed her lips.

"Make me."

"What did you do to me?" she had asked repeatedly; he laughed.

Grimmjow stroked the thin red collar around her neck. This time indicating what was causing her helplessness.

"Don't get any ideas, It won't come off until I take it off. And you'll stay paralyzed until you accept what both of us want."

"Bastard."

He untied her bikini bottom and pulled the flimsy fabric to the side. Her swollen hungry, aching cunt was flooded with her juice. Grimmjow dipped his finger in her. Long, sticky strings of her honey clung to his fingers as he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked.

Yoruichi closed her eyes she couldn't make herself calm down.

She tried to resist with every fiber in her mind, her traitorous, horny body on the other hand wanted Grimmjow desperately.

Grimmjow took his time moving down her legs, kissing one thigh, then the other; moving further and further down her leg before sucking hungrily on her swollen clit .

Yoruichi was going crazy with desire. Lewd disquieting thoughts began to whirl in her mind. What was she doing? She couldn't blame on alcohol this time.

He took his time to drink in all of her. Touch her, feel her. His pale skin against her dark brown. Cute mewls rose from Yoruichi involuntary, spurring Grimmjow on.

Yoruichi strained and fought, trying to will her body back to her control, to no avail; as wanton hour after hour passed with Grimmjow kneading licking and sucking her body into unbearable flurry of excitement. His tongue tickled and teased her, coaxing more unrestrained obedience as her resistance failed.

Anticipation and need were building in her lick by lush lick. Each part of her yearning, aching for release and there was only one way to get it. She relaxed, despising herself, giving in to the warm, eager, lewd and wicked needs of her body.

Grimmjow let loose a lascivious feral laugh feeling her finally submit under him, which aroused her and angered her simultaneously.

Her limbs began to respond, she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of there by fighting, but she realized she may be able to use her body in different way. Give him what he wanted, what they both wanted, until he couldn't handle anymore.

"Ready to play nice?" He lorded over her with a smug sensuous look.

She answered wrapping her arms around his neck, sinking her tongue into his mouth. He lay down on her moving up slowly between her legs. Their hot skin touching sent delicious shivers through her body.

"It's about time," he said

"Shut up," she pulled him back in for a kiss.

He was wildly happy, feeling her wanting to be in his arms. After long deep passionate kissing, Yoruichi pushed him up rolling him on to his back.

She pulled down his hakama down slowly, letting anticipation grow in** him **now, freeing his cock; he was breathless for a moment as she looked up at him unblinking gradually, sensuously, taking him in her mouth.

He took her hair out of its ponytail letting it fall over her shoulders like a deep velvet amethyst cape, as she began to suck him.

Grimmjow was mesmerized by Yoruichi, her golden eyes flashing with hungry, want. His lips parted as his eyes closed in response to her very skillful tongue.

His fingers tangled into her think purple locks while he rocked into her, letting his body relish her submission as well as her hot mouth.

Yoruichi pushed all reservations to the back of her mind, focusing on Grimmjow, the task at hand.

She took her time feeling the whole length of him in her mouth, hot, thick, sticky, his bitter salty taste of precum coating her tongue as she did.

Suddenly his mood changed, conquest on his mind as his orgasm built, he pushed into her roughly. She looked up shocked, almost gagging a moment. She felt his shaft swelling ready to cum.

He pulled himself from her. Stroking his primed dick, holding her shoulder firmly as he came on her face, her open mouth and chest. He hooted victoriously.

Yoruichi incensed, snarled ready to punch him, but her muscles locked instantly.

"There, there kitty, play nice." Grimmjow mocked looking with pride at the thick white profuse mess he made on her.

It took him cleaning her face, once he caught his breath and several minutes of kissing and groping, plus some dirty talk moaned low in her ear to get Yoruichi to relax again; so her limbs were free to move, to reciprocate his touching.

She smiled unwillingly. Once her was body free again as he kissed her. Grabbing her hand forcefully and holding them over her head. With his knees, he pried her legs open hovering over her. She didn't wilt or struggle, her hands over her head a redundant way for him to show his power over her, but she didn't care, not at this point she wanted to be fucked, and she wanted Grimmjow to do it.

He stared at her a long time, not moving, just looking into her eyes, his face softened just a bit, his grip loosened just so much, he pulled one hand from her wrist, stroking her cheek softly. Kissing her lightly.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered so low she could barely hear him.

The strange surge at display of affection she felt from him in that instant left her speechless, a girlish tickling in her stomach that she only got from Kisuke when he was being especially charming. The taboo of their coupling being experienced again, she felt a hot and frightful delight with Grimmjow, as he slithered slowly inside her.

His feral hunger returned as quickly as it had faded as he grabbed her wrists again, staring savagely wide-eyed; his brutal salacious attack on her cunt started.

He rammed himself into watching her, panting as she writhed, rocked with each crash into her. Again and again, only slowing when he felt her twitch and grip his cock, then he would slow cruelly almost to a halt. Whispering in her ear how good she felt, how long he had waited to be inside her again. Telling her to suck his tongue or kiss him hard if she wanted him to continue and she obeyed, playing along because she did want him.

Yoruichi gave into the carnal delights of their intertwined flesh as he pounded, impaled her almost viciously, relentlessly, repeatedly. Her loud uninhibited outcries of excitement, turning him on, fueling him on.

Wet slapping sounds of hot skin against skin filled the halls of the small home as Grimmjow grunted, Yoruichi moaned and he pushed into her deeper and deeper, her body on fire. Legs on his shoulders.

Her body moving in time with his, her hips rolling, as he slid in and out of her hot tightness. He felt her clamp tight on him throbbing and twitching.

"Haannnn …... fuuuucck... I'm coming... I'm coming."

"Say my name..." He commanded not slowing his pac**e.**

She looked at him confused, almost as if she were frightened or upset by his request.

"Say. My. Name!" each word accentuated by a brutish thrust that hit the back of her womb.

Still she said nothing staring at him, he began to slow.

"Please...Gr- Gr- Grimmjow..." she muttered. "...please don't stop."

Her voice, sounding so sweetly pleading, almost sent him over the edge; a wave of what could only be described as joy going through him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes..."she stammered looking away at the admission.

He slammed in to her hard.

"Yes! Grimmjow... I like it. Don't stop!"

He knew that's all he'd get out of her during this first round, and that was good enough.

He picked back up his speed, staring in her eyes, smiling; his teeth bared, sending pulsing thrills down her spine.

Time seemed to stop for her. Her breath caught in her throat. Then a loud gasp of pleasure as a huge powerful orgasm jolted her in wave after wave of pleasure, wracking her body; causing her to jerk and convulse uncontrollably. Her mouth open wide, only breathless mewls escaping as Grimmjow continued to plow into her. Her inner walls gripping him like a silky warm vice.

His stiff cock swelling and throbbing then finally with a savage roar, which shock the walls, exploding into her; emptying load after load of white-hot cum.

His body rocking, steadily, in a daze.

.

.

.

Days, lewd, salacious sex-filled days continued on, though they noticed no passage of time; they didn't sleep, only eating each other, taking just a little time to drink sake in the evening and tea in the morning. The time in-between, fucking; inside, outside, on the floor. The bed. The chair. The table (didn't stand a chance), and on the rare occasion when building strength, they made love to the delight of Grimmjow and dismay of Yoruichi.

**O**

Grimmjow lay as a heap of blissfully exhausted satisfied flesh. He was draped over Yoruichi's body affectionately possessive, his fingers playing at the collar around her neck. He looked up at her with pleasant cum-filled eyes. His lids heavy, happy; a small sexy smile curled on the corner of his mouth. He mumbled something incoherently, drunk on ecstasy of sex with a partner that could match his pace and ardor; he passed out on her chest moments later, purring.

Yoruichi stroked his wild blue hair smiling in spite of herself. Then took his hand hooking his finger in the collar around her neck pulling it easily from her.

Dressing slowly in the bikini she was brought in with days before, Yoruichi stood in the door of the small dilapidated house, looking at the naked unconscious thoroughly happy Arrancar, wishing they had met under different circumstances. Battling with her lust, as thoughts of staying at least for a while longer kept her glued in place. Suddenly anxious to escape from the disturbing feelings rising in her, she shunpoed away.

**O**

Grimmjow woke, a few days later, his body aching pleasantly, his head heavy with fog. He was bathed in Yoruichi's scent. Smiling he rolled over, sitting up in shock to an empty bed.

Rage and sorrow mingled, clouding his mind seeing the red collar on the pillow by his head.

.

The end...for now

.

A/N I hadn't planned on doing this one but It turned out pretty good and with the way things were left it looks like there will have to be at least one more... don't know when though ….

thanks

Review this Story

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Return to Top

**2**


End file.
